Niley Not too far too reach out
by longlivetonight
Summary: "14 May 2011. Nick, I'm really scared. Please come and get me. I don't like here. I wanna come back home. Nick please help me. - Miley" #Niley #Nelena #Jaylor
1. Chapter 1

I kept staring at the picture of the old man in my hand. His skeptic eyes and the notorious smile told me more about him than his case file could tell me. This man's murder was absolutely a very complicated case. Castrated and then stabbed two times in the chest.

'What did you do, Marvin?' I asked the man in the photo, of course not expecting a response.

I sighed as the phone on my desk started ringing. I dropped Marvin's photo on the desk and picked up the phone.

'Detective Gray here.' I said, always the way I do.

'Nick, we still don't have any word on Marvin's wife. But we did get hold of the sister. She lives in Boston. Will be here by tomorrow evening.' Stacy, the surveillance lady, said in a single beat. I tapped my fingers on the desk, wondering.

'Thank you, Stacy. That will do. Inform me ASAP if you trace the wife.' I finally said, and kept the phone down.

I took a deep breadth and closed my eyes, resting my head on the chair. My beauty sleep was disturbed by footsteps nearing my desk.

'Nick, I would like a word with you.' Gates, my senior said, sitting on the chair opposite mine, across the table.

'What are you upto?' she asked, in a very authoritive voice. She waited for me to answer.

'I don't understand what you are implying here, sir.' I said.

'Today you and Joe went to a site which had nothing to do with Marvin's case.' she informed, getting irritated by my lack of response.

'Whatever it is, stop it.' she said sternly. She waited for my response. When I didn't even move a finger she left my desk with a threatning glare.

After I was sure that she was far away from my desk, I stood up and made my way to my collegue/best friend's desk which was three desks away from mine.

Joe was sipping his coffee and doing some paper work.

'Hey' he greeted, looking up at me.

'Gates has a hint that we are upto something.' I informed, standing with my hands in my pocket.

He got back to shuffling through papers 'I know. She asked me about the Rudell building we visited today.'

'We were so close. Do you think she was there?' I asked, my heart beating in a weird way as I thought about her, her smile.

'Yes.' he whispered. 'I think its time we tell Beckett about this.'

'Yes I think its time.' I agreed, knowing that she would be a hell lot of help.

'I will talk to her tomorrow. First thing in the morning.' I decieded and with a nod of agreement, Joe smiled at me. I sighed, feeling hopefull. I was one step closer to her.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt a small giggle in my head as I opened my eyes. Miley flashed before my eyes, her radiant smile and that beautiful eyes.

I woke up with a jerk, waking up to reality. There was no Miley. I smiled at myself for being a fool to just believe for a second that she was here. She wasn't. She hadn't been here for two years. I looked around at my messy room. Dirty socks all over the floor, shirts in a pile on the side table, empty boxes of pizzas and soda cans.

I sighed, promising to clean this up at some point of my life. I grabbed my phone from the side table.

2 missed calls from Taylor.

I called her back.

'Hello. Anne speaking.' I heard the sweet pleasant voice.

'Hey Anne. Up early today?' I asked, realizing its saturday and there are no schools on saturdays.

'Mom is taking me to the mall for shopping.' her tone told me she was already excited about it.

'I will put mom on the phone now.'

Anne was Joe's and Taylor's six years old daughter. Very smart.

'Hey you!' Taylor greeted.

'Hey. Morning.' I replied, yawning and starting to walk to the bathroom.

'I am going shopping today. You want anything?' she asked and I started mentally taking note of things I needed. But couldn't think of one.

'I can't think about one now.' I sighed, taking my brush in the hand. 'I will text if something comes to mind.' I said.

'Alright. Gotta go. See you later.' she hung up before I could say anything.

As I brushed my teeth I stared at myself in the mirror. I wasn't that same handsome looking stud I used to be two years ago. My eyes had lost the charm and my lips rarely smiled. That day had affected my life in ways I could never get over.

I only laughed a few times. You might ask, where is my family. I had no one. Joe, Taylor, Castle, Beckett, Ryan and Espo were there though.

They all were my family now, since I had no one else. Taylor was like my mommy. She did my laundry and did shopping for me and made sure I ate properly and went to my dentist on time. And she never complained about it. For almost a year and a half she has been parenting me which is funny cause she is just a year elder to me.

I took a hot shower and got in a fresh a suit. Today was the second day of Marvin's case and I hoped for some big break. Nothing good had come up yet.

I smiled at my neighbor as I locked my apartenent door, an african american guy, as Taylor had told me too. She said that sometimes your neighbors are the only help you get during emergencies.

I opted to climb down the stairs instead of taking the elevator.

Once in car I turned on the music, momentarily escaping my world of pain.

'Hey there!' Esposito greeted me in the parking lot. 'My boy alright?' he patted me on the shoulder.

We made our way to the princent

I heard some arguement going on inside, as we stepped out of the elevator.

'Beckett is back.' I and Esposito said at the same time, laughing.

As we got near them I could hear what they were argueing about.

'You wanted the lime light Castle.' Beckett smirked at him.

Castle stood mortified 'What? I just thought I should not disturb you on your days off...'

'Its such an awesome case. You didn't want me...'

'Hey shut up both of you!' Joe whispered-yelled. 'You don't want Gates to hear this. Get to work.'

'I'm gonna go with Ryan to Marvin's bank.' Castle went along Ryan who didn't seem to quite like the idea.

Beckett stood there rolling her eyes.

I walked close to her 'I need to talk to you. Alone.' I lead her by her hand to the far corner where we were unaudible.

'Listen..' I cleared my throat 'Ever since I got here..I have been doing some research on ...'

'Finding Miley, I know.' she took me off guard.

'You know about Miley?' I asked stunned.

'Nick I've known you for almost two years now and besides I and Taylor are best friends.'

'I should have known.' I nodded.

'She meant well.' shd defended Taylor.

'I know.' I understandingly nodded. 'Well I and Joe have very strong leads..' I explained.

She listened carefully 'Okay.'

'And I want you in. All of you. You, Castle, Espo, Ryan.' I told.

'Alright. Alright. Lets meet at Joe's for dinner tonight. Taylor will be more than happy to cook for us. And you can put whatever you have on the table. Nick if she is out there, we will find her.' She put her hand on my shoulder, squeezing it.

'Thank you.' I whispered.

'No problem.' she smiled. 'Now get some of your mojo back. We have to hunt Marvin's killer's ass.'


End file.
